The present invention relates to an air cushion, especially to an air-cushion flat on the surface and stretching across from the driver's seat to the passenger's seat in the front of a car to provide a comfortable and spacious area for sleeping.
Cars are widely used as traveling means. Although some car seats are able to be adjusted in such a way as to provide a sleeping area for those peopele who have to take a rest or spend their night in a car, the design of a conventional car yet makes this sleeping area rugged and uneven, unsuitable for people who are used to sleep comfortably on a flat surface. To provide a car-used air cushion for comfortable sleeping on an enlarged and flat surface is thus an useful implement, especially for those long-distance travellers.